


Game of Wits

by MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Creepy AF, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Maia Roberts, BAMF Raphael Santiago, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Bandits & Outlaws, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray-centric, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Demisexual Maia Roberts, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gay Raphael Santiago, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern Being An Asshole, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Max Lightwood Lives, Oblivious Simon Lewis, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Ragnor Fell Lives, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Seelie Court, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Silent Brothers - Freeform, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, Warlocks, Werewolves, af, iron sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler/pseuds/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler
Summary: In a world, where strange mystical creatures roam, there lies Pyxis. In Pyxis there are three kingdoms: The Lightwood kingdom in the North, the Herondale kingdom in the South and the Fairchild kingdom in between. Clarissa Morgenstern was raised to be a bandit, by the Bandit king, Valentine. She was held captive until she escaped and met King Stephen Herondale.





	1. Escape

**Prologue**

**Clarissa's POV**

The distant sound of bells and howls resonated throughout the forest. My breathing had become labored, my heart erratic, as I sprinted through the foliage and tried to keep ahead of the pack of hunting dog on my tail.

I couldn't let them catch me. I couldn't go back to that place. The things he was doing- making me do- to innocent people were despicable and disgusting. I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't do what he trained me to do. So I ran. Picked up very little and left in the middle of the night. Escaping my father has been my goal since my mother departed.

That was a decade and a year ago. I'm two years from being of age now.

But right now, I just hope that Jonathan isn't with the hunters. He was the only one that could successfully catch me.

I heard the baying of the hounds again, closer this time, and absconded quickly with a flash of adrenaline. Footsteps crashed through the woods, heavy thumping things that chased after me. The hounds snarled and barked as my father's voice rang out:

"Hurry, you numbskulls... before she gets away!" Valentine shouted, the trees echoing his voice. I sent them a silent thanks, before continuing on.

The questions you ponder about the trees can be explained simply:

This world isn't anything like you've seen before. This is the Forbidden Forest; where the Morgenstern's bandit's fortress lay hidden. The creatures that dwell within avoid the camp like a plague, vowing never to go near, for it would be their death.

"Don't worry Father, she hasn't gotten that far. Not on those skinny little legs." Jonathan replied, smugly. His tone weaved with pleasurable desire. "Besides, I've caught her before. I can catch her again."

"You underestimate her, you fool!" Valentine said, icily. "Remember, it was I who trained her all these years. She's my protege, Jonathan, and she's smarter and stronger than eleven years ago."

I didn't care about the knowledge I had gained. I could be as stupid as a pig and be happy. As long as I could be with my mother.

The country of Pyxis is ruled by three kingdoms. The first kingdom is to the North, ruled by King Robert and Queen Maryse who have they have three children, Alexander and Isabelle and Max. The second kingdom is by far the largest, stretching from the coast of the East to the Forests of the West, is ruled by Queen Fairchild. It was said that she had a daughter who gave birth to one child that was a full blooded royal and one child who was born of a commoner, but no one really knows what happened except the daughter. And then, there was the kingdom in the South, ruled by King Stephen and Queen Celine who have one son, Jonathan Christopher, or Jace, as he is so informally called.

After running for what seemed like a fortnight, I burst forth from the foilage and began to run down the dirt covered road. Ahead of me, the path separated into two paths and in the middle was a wooden post with two wooden sign and on the signs were the names of the towns to eithe side. It was a quick, but smart decision. I turned left and ran even quicker than previous, only stopping once my breath stopped. I braced my hands on my knees and listen to the sounds around me, trying to catch anything of a distant bark or yell, but there was nothing. It was silent. No footsteps, except my own. I smiled.

"I'm free." I whispered to myself. "Finally free." My grin widened, even as I began walking again. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body as the wind picked up and ruffled my black tunic. The old children's rhyme my mother taught me rolled through my mind as I gazed at the silky fabric.

"Black for Hunting through the Night,

For Death and Mourning the color's White,

Gold for a Bride in her Wedding Gown,

And Red to Call and Enchantment Down.

White Silk for when our Bodies Burn,

Blue Banners for when the Lost is Returned." I repeated the poem out loud as I walked and was filled with nostalgia, because it was one of the only things I could remember about my mother.

The sound of hooves on rocks, broke me out of my reverie and I began to run again, fearing the worst was to come. But as I waited for the hand of my brother to grab the back of my cloak, I realized that the horses had stopped and that there was an additional sound to the loud hoof beats. The sound of wheels. A carriage. I turned around and saw the gold painted machine. A black bird sigil was painted on the side of the carriage, along with an 'S' that sat underneath.

Years of training, had my hand underneath my cloak, fingering a dagger. It was King Stephen's carriage. The said man stepped out of his ride,after one of his attendants opened the door for him. He was fairly handsome with light brown hair and eyes to match, a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones and he was well muscled with a sword hanging off the side of him. I instantly kneeled down in front of him as he walked towards me, my hand still inside my cloak.

The back hairs on my nape alighted and my grip tightened as I recognized the presence of my brother and his guard.

"Dear girl what are you doing out here?" He said in a smooth voice. Twist the truth, a dark wicked voice told me.

"I was captured, My Lord, and I escaped the clutches of the captors," I said, my eyes still towards the ground. His gaze still upon me. He will not act upon your innocence. The voice said, its tone smooth and low.

_I am not innocent._ I replied to it in defiance.

"Did you not know that there are bandits around here?" He asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

Why, yes I do, My King. I happen to be the Bandit King's kin. I wanted to say, irritation and nervousness burning within, but held my tongue. Instead, saying:

"My dear King, to no offense, but who do you think took me hostage?" I replied, just a tad cheekily. He laughed, a deep hearty laugh.

"Stand my dear girl. Now, you said that you were taken by them?" I nodded my head, "What's your name?"

"Clarissa Fray, Your Grace," I lifted my gaze to meet his eyes, feigning innocence.

"Well, Clarissa Fray, seeing as I am responsible for my people, I simply cannot leave you out here. Come you shall ride back to the palace with m..." The sound of a battle cry interrupted him and I looked over his shoulder to see one of my brother's guards rush at the King with a sword raised. Quicker than he could process, I pushed the King behind me and grabbed my dagger, spinning it in my hands until I touched the blade and threw it at the bandit. I watched with a sick fascination as it sunk into his body all the way to the hilt.

I turned and gazed back at the King, frowning as my eyes passed the scared attendants. Stephen looked back at me in awe.

"You a'right, King Stephen?" I asked as I bowed formally at the waist, not meeting his eyes.

"Quite alright, thank you," He replied, standing up and brushing himself off. "Now as I was saying before, I wish to invite you to come to the palace to speak with myself and my council about your capture." I answered instantaneously.

"I humbly accept your offer, sire." I replied, bowing once again.

"Well, come on then." King Stephan said, ushering me into the carriage.

Today was the start of a whole new journey.


	2. Clever Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and the King -Along with his men- arrive in the City.

**Clarissa POV**

Alicante the capital city of the Herondale Realm. It was otherwise known as the City of Glass, with its silver demon towers and glass structures. It was a beautiful city, with inns and taverns as tall as trees and made out of stone and fine redwood, lanterns decorated every street corner and people wandered about with content and peaceful looks upon their faces. A familiar tune played throughout the marketplace, where we were crossing, making a pleased smile stretch my lips as I watched children race over to the bards to watch them sing and dance.

"Over on the hill

There grows a flower

Growing quicker still

More perfect by the hour

Deep within that flower

Is a tiny chair

All a-fringed with gold

The fairy queen sits there"

Glancing over at the King, I saw his eyes closed and his lips curve upwards as he hummed along with the singer. He was an unusual Royal, kind and selfless and courageous. I've met my fair share of Royalty before and most were arrogant fools, who thought that because they had land and jewels that they ruled the world you live in. But… King Stephen seemed like a great king with a sense of loyalty to his people. It made me wonder if all royalty was like this.

"It is in her breath

That the wind does blow

It is in her heart

As pure as winter snow

It is in her tears

Crystal raindrops fall

And within her years

That she is in us all

Oh dark eyes

Help me see

Just one look

She is gone

Look on me

We are one

Fading with the setting sun."

"My King?" I said, leaning forward a bit. He gazed down at me questioningly. "Can I take my leave of you for a moment's breath? I would very much like to go and join them in dancing." His eyes spoke of caution, but his smile spoke of a soft joy as he nodded. I returned his smile and jumped out of the carriage as the coachman stopped abruptly, almost sprinting over to the group of singers and dancers.

The song was a tribute to the Seelie Queen, Silarial and it was evident, seeing as her court decided to come and play with the mundanes. They were hauntingly beautiful, all fair skinned and willow limbs, they showed unnatural grace in their movements. One dark haired fey pulled me into their dance, his muscular but spindly arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Clarissa Morning Star. I'm astonished you could make it through the city gates, being the daughter of a demon." The fey quipped, grinning a shark's smile. I glared, digging my long fingernails into his flawless skin on his shoulder.

"I did not think that the fey would be able to get into the city either... seeing as you are the children of demons and angels." I snarled back, tightening my hold as the fey-man lifted me into the air and spun.

"As the willow bows

To her majesty

All the forest flowers

Love her mystery

Who would not admire

Who could not adore

Who does not desire

Who wishes to see more?"

"Ah, but we are born of magic, childe, we know things that you of Raziel do not." He said, eyes lighting up with amusement. I narrowed my eyes at the dark haired fey as we danced faster, meeting the quickness of the sing beat for beat.

"Born of magic, but feed off the desire and pain of others as true demons do. Tell me, Faerie, is your Seelie Court as beautiful as they say or is it as dark as your people's souls?" I smirked. A low rumble left the sharp toothed man and his grip on my waist was bruising.

"You have a sharp tongue, Morning Star," His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, even as the music stopped. "But the next time you speak blasphemously against my race in front of me, is the day that I'll cut out your tongue and watch you choke on your life source. Wouldn't that be entertaining, little Shadowhunter?" His tongue darted out of his mouth, red as blood, as he dragged it down the length of my ear. Then he was gone. Out of my grasp, along with the rest of the fey clan, but the mundane folk still clapped away tossing coins at the bards.

The King appeared next to me, grinning down at me like a happy little babe. "That was wonderfilled, Clarissa. Your dancing was astounding, you'll have to dance at one of our festivals sometime."

"I would… love to, My King." I said, hesitantly. His smile dimmed a bit at that, but he continued anyway.

"Come, it's not very safe after the sun sets," He said, guiding me with a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

When we arrived at his palace, I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The entrance gate was at least a thousand hands high and made out of gold. The castle itself was made out of smoothly polished marble, accented by jade and silver. The front gardens were decorated with plush full bushes of white, red, peach and yellow roses. Yellow tulips, which bloomed in random but wonderful patches, greeted pink petunias, orange chrysanthemums, cerulean blue bells and crimson tiger lilies. Butterflies flitted from flower to flower and fireflies winked at us. I heard a chuckle and turned to Stephen.

"The garden was my wife's idea. You like it?" He asked, curiously.

"Very much so, Your grace. They are very vivid and very beautiful. I remember my mother wanting a garden as big as this. It was one of the only things that kept a smile on her face as she raised me." I paused at the memory. All this was true, although Valentine let her keep a small patch of Midnight Flowers and healing herbs, it never seemed enough for her. I sighed forlorn and glanced up to see King Stephen looking at me with sympathy.

"I beg your pardon, Clarissa, but what happened to your mother?" He asked softly.

"I-i can't remember anymore. We were both captured, brought to Valentine's camp as prisoners. We lived there for years and then one day, for some reason, she left without me." I replied. "But who could blame her? The Bandits of the Forbidden Forest are ruthless in their practices. I would've loved to leave when she did."

"I see… Well, in any case, if need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I'll even be your pseudo-father, if you'd like at times." The King said, patting me on the knee.

"You're very kind, My King." I replied, lowering my eyes.

"My parents taught me to be good to my kingdom and in return, I would reap the benefits. So, I am kind to my people, but firm when dealing with thieves and criminals. I respect my wife like I respected my mother and love her all the same, so I am only faithful to her. I am lenient towards my son, because he needs to learn from his own mistakes and not the ones of his elders, but that doesn't stop me from beating some sense into him every once in a while. My kingdom is prosperous and to show my thanks, I am kind to my kingdom. Do you get what I am saying, Clarissa?"

"Kindness is key for love, wisdom and prosperity." I said, cocking my brow in question. He chuckled and nodded.

"I think you are going to make a fine edition to the castle."

"My King, may I inquire as to what I am going to be doing at the castle?" I asked quickly as the carriage slowly rolled to a stop.

"I want you as my, and my kin, personal guard. You'll break fast with my family and I and stay with me until supper is over. I will have a need for any information and inquiry from you in the early future." He said, leaving the moving cart first, before offering his hand to me.

"That is all you want from me? Nothing more, nothing less?" I asked, pushing off of his hand as I jumped to ground, landing with a solid thump.

"I have any more need of you, you shall be the first to know." He replied, softly. "I would also like you to keep my son in line if he gets too rowdy." The King winked at me as I laughed loudly. I stopped and stepped in front of Stephen, bowing formally at the waist with a flair of drama.

"I humbly accept your request, My King. I have a feeling I'm going to love my new position."


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

Tall windows, decorated with painted glass, with heavy, golden drapes lined the throne room, tossing the room into a multi-colored wonderland. My gaze traveled up and up as I circled, taking everything in. It was amazing. King Stephen chuckled, amused. His laughter was followed by another, but it was lighter and beautiful, like the finest of bells.

Turning, I gazed up at the white stone staircase, that had a matching cream and gold carpet, and saw a fairer beauty that could only be the Queen. With bright, curling golden hair, pale smooth skin, blue eyes and even brighter pink smile, Queen Celine stood with her hands clasped together as she looked down at me.

I smiled and bowed formally. "My Queen."

She chuckled again and walked down the stairs, her cerulean gown swishing with every step. When she reached us, she nodded her head, releasing me from my bow. She grinned at me in a motherly manner.

I held out my hand. She took it gently, but shook it firmly. I wish I had known these two when I was younger.

"My Love, meet Clarissa Fray, she is going to be staying with us from now on as one of my advisors." Stephen announced, as he walked over to stand next to his wife.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fray." Celine replied. Her voice was smooth and rich, like honey.

"The pleasure is mine, My Queen," I answered, bowing once again. "I am humbled by your presence and generosity." Celine stifled a laugh.

"Now," She started, "How did my rambunctious husband come across such a delightful young lady, such as yourself?"

"What?! I am not rambunctious!" The King exclaimed in faux outrage.

"Aye, yes you are!" She argued back. I chuckled.

"He is a bit on the wild side, Your Grace." I stage-whispered to her. She laughed and soon enough, we joined her.

I sobered and began my tale. "I was young when the Bandit King capture my mother and me. We were captive for seven years before she escaped, though not without trying to take me with her. A few days ago, all of the bandits were scheduled to train for the next upcoming raid, so I took the opportunity to escape then. Unfortunately someone had saw me and rang the alarum bells. I ran from the Witching Hour to the Hour of the Nightingale and beyond, just until I couldn't hear the hounds at my heels or the shouts of the Bandit King himself."

King Stephen grinned and continued, "That's when I found her. She, of course, didn't stop when she heard the carriage, but who could blame her?"

I looked at them sheepishly. "Yes well, if you had gone through what I have, you wouldn't stop either." The King nodded in agreement.

He looked at his wife. "She ended up saving my life as well. A bandit came out of the woods, and with her quick reflexes, she pushed me behind her and threw a dagger at him."

"I never like taking a life, be it animal or human, but I knew that if I didn't do anything, the King would most likely not be here." I grimaced, uncomfortably.

The Queen raised her brows. "Well, I am very grateful that you were there, then, my dear g…"

"You do not believe her, do you, Mother?" A voice interrupted, deep and rich and like the King's. The Prince.

I looked up the stairs to where he stood in all his glory. Gold. It was the only way to describe him. Gold hair, and skin and even his eyes were a striking rendition of the state coin. Though, he was handsome, but that was the only thing he had going for him. He smirked at me, arrogantly. I can play his game.

"I know I'm good looking, but you shouldn't stare- it's very rude." He stated, poshly. I almost gagged.

"I am so very sorry, my Prince," I started, a faux blush upon my cheeks, smiling timidly. "...But it wasn't your looks that I was looking at."

"No?" He asked. "Then, pray tell, why were your eyes upon me?"

I smirked harshly. "I was wondering how the stairs could support your rather large ego." I felt the stares of the King and Queen and ignored then for the most part. "I honestly don't think I've seen one so large." I ended with a sweet smile that was profoundly innocent, but my gaze was burning.

Stephen coughed. "Well, uh, son, this is Clarissa. She is going to be stay here, at the castle."

"As what? A kitchen wench? She could make a passable lady-in-waiting, maybe in a nice dress." Prince Jace snarked, leering at me. I scoffed and sneered at him.

"As a guard. In fact, she's going to be a part of my personal guard." King Stephen said, reprimanding his son. I smirked as he frowned.

The Queen giggled and whispered to me: "Come with me, I shall show you your room." She snaked her arm through mine and pulled me up the stairs and past her son. I chuckled mockingly at him.

Walking down the hall, I stared at the paintings that lined the walls, some were portraits of the Royal family, some were of landscapes and battle scenes.

"You know," The Queen started, pulling me away from the art and back to her. "You are the second woman that hasn't been swayed by my son's charms."

I looked at her questioningly. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"If I may ask, milady, who was the first?"

"Oh, do call me Celine. If we are going to be living together, then you might as well call me by my given name." She stated, giving my arm a vigorous rub. "And to answer you, my niece, Isabelle. She was so unimpressed with my Jace that she broke his nose to get him to stop."

"Really?" I asked, somewhat shocked that a Princess would do that. Celine giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Isabelle is a fiery one, very head strong and independant. She would make a fine queen one day. Ah, here we are." She stopped me at a very ornate yellow and creme door, and pulled me inside.

The room was very large, bigger than the one I had in Valentine's camp- at least five times the size- with ceilings painted with cherubs and walls decorated in velvet reds and shining silver, a vast carpet was laid out with a familiar forest weaved upon it. My home. Lush greens and dark earthy browns and vivid blue skies. On it, a hunt was portrayed.

I gasped as it suddenly came to life; dogs were barking and men were chasing after a rather big buck and a breeze whistled through the trees. Celine smiled and touched my shoulder, breaking the spell.

"It is a fey rug, woven with magic." Celine said, almost wistfully. "I have to leave you, but I will call for a maid to bring a midday meal for you and some clothes. They will measure you for the tailor, but for now you can wear some of my old clothes."

"I m very grateful for all that you and the King have done for me." I said, smiling sadly. Celine pulled me into an embrace and I cherished the motherly feel of it, longing for my own mother.

"My dear," She whispered, pulling back. "I have a feeling you are going to be doing more for me and mine then we can do for you." With that she smiled and took her leave, leaving me to my thoughts. I bowed my head at her as she left and sighed heavily as the door closed. This was my home now.


	4. Strange

I sighed, setting my pack down on the plush chair by the fireplace. The room conjoined to a bathing room and a study, both lavish and excessive, but fitting for a castle. The room itself was seemingly magical, warm and homely and perfect, but that feeling wouldn't last long- it never does. I didn't know when it would happen, but I knew that Valentine wouldn't stop until I was back in his hands, as his precious kin. I never knew why he wanted me so badly, why he kept such a close eye on me all the time, as if he was waiting for me to do something.

I sighed and began to undress, peeling off my long and heavy cloak first, then began to strip off my various weapons; the fire heated up my leather clad legs rather quickly- it felt quite nice. Four daggers were strapped to either side of my body- two hidden on my arms, one on my belt and another in my boot- a sword hung off my left hip and a poison shooter on my right, with darts hidden elsewhere on my person; a bow had been strapped to my pack with a quiver joining it. Once, everything was off, I opened my pack and pulled out my sketching papers. I had developed a habit of drawing my surroundings- people, places, things- from my mother when I was younger. She used it as a way of remembering, though hers were more refined, more detailed, than mine. I mostly drew my dreams now; pictures of bloody wars, dark terrifying places, angels that have fallen, and creatures of fire and ash- the sort I had been warned about when living in the forest.

A loud rap on the door made me jump, shaking me out of my reverie and making me drop my papers. I sighed again and collected them, setting them on my bag, before moving to the door. Cautiously, I opened it. Much to my own amusement, the person on the other side of the door was none other than the arrogant Prince. He held a tray of seasoned meat, warm steaming bread, cool milk, and melting cheese. I grinned mockingly.

"Well, look at this here… A Prince doing a servant's work. Isn't this my lucky day?" I said, snarkily, looking at him bemused. He blushed like a virgin girl in a brothel.

"Take the tray or starve, I don't care either way." He said, harshly shoving the tray into my arms.

"Why, thank you, your Majesty." I said, bowing slightly at him. He frowned deeply and I raised a brow at him. "What?"

"That was just a very...attendant like thing you just did. When you came here, and met me, you didn't so much as bow or curtsy fully at me. You confuse me, Miss. Fray." He answered, crossing his arms.

"You brought me food, that's enough to garner some pleasantry, if not, some respect towards your title as a Prince." I said, matter-of-factly. I set the tray down on a small sitting table and turned back to him. "I am far below you in status, but I will show you the same amount of respect you show me; which so far has been little. Your parents… they have shown me the greatest kindness I have seen since I last saw my mother. They have gained some respect through actions."

"And your trust?" He asked, a curious look upon his face.

I smiled slightly. "Not yet. It's far too soon for me to trust anyone, even your parents. My trust is something that is harder to acquire than my respect, mostly because to trust is to offer up something personal… and if I am being frank… I'm very closed off to this world." I looked up at him. "It's not pretty outside of this castle, my Prince, and trust is sparse among us commoners. We'd sooner rob each other blind than trust one another and that is a truly sad thing." He nodded, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I can understand that." He said, after a few moments. I nodded, absent-minded. "Well, I should leave you to your meal. I hope it is well prepared for you."

I chuckled. "My Prince, right now, horse's grain would be a more filling meal than what I've had in the past couple days." He shook his head and smiled a true smile, one without arrogance and charm. In that moment, he became even more beautiful in my eyes.

"You are very different than any other person I have met. You speak your mind, and you're witty. I like that in a person. I wish to get to know you better in the time that you stay with us." He said, his hand on the door. I nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly.

"I think… that that would be alright. Though, I cannot promise you anything, for I've never actually had a true friend before." I whispered, staring down at my plate of food. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. The Prince grinned cheekily.

"Then, I shall be your first and best." He responded. "And if we are to be friends, then you must call me by my given name. You must call me Jace." I grinned.

"I think I can do that."

* * *

 

I woke before the dawn had approached; the sky still a dark silky blue.

"But a storm is coming by the sight of those clouds." I muttered to myself, moving silently across the room to where the bathroom was located.

White marble with gold infused cracks made up most of the room, including the foreign styled basin with a gold water spout. Rose was the second predominant color in the room- same stone, but with black fissures instead of gold-making up the sink and parts of the floor. I started the bath, watching with fascination as water came out of the spout, before slipping out of my clothes. Bathing oils and soaps lined a side of the wall; I chose the least perfumed one, a sandalwood concoction.

After I was done bathing, I pulled on a slip and walked back across the room, moving into the closet. It was filled with hundreds of dresses on one side and corsets, trousers and blouses on the other, with shoes lining the floor. I headed to the blouses and trousers immediately. I put on a flexible steel-boned corset, dark fitted tunic, slightly worn leather trousers, and my pair of long boots- made out of a special hide with iron plating in the toes and shins. I wrapped my cloak around me and strapped my weapons back on my person, grabbing my bow and quietly slipping out of my room and down the hall. It was eerily quiet, not even the servants made noise indirectly chambers. I breathed in and made no noise, in case I was wrong.

Outside was foggy, wet and perspired with low looming clouds and minimal sun. The gardens became creepy and dark looking and the forest became something from a nightmare. It was the perfect coverage away from people; someplace I could effectively train without being interrupted. I shivered against the cold dampness of the fog and wrapped my cloak tighter around me, as I moved towards the woods.

A tall oak tree, old and rough with a plentiful bunch of branches on its body, stood away from the surrounding pines. I put my bow on my back and began climbing it, grabbing ahold of its strong limbs and digging my feet into it,moving slowly upwards. Once I reached a tall enough vantage point, I unhooked my bow and strung it, looking down at the foliage below.

I listened.

A cree of hawk to my right.

A lone howl farther behind me.

Light, thumping footsteps in front. That's where my focus went.

Soon, a herd of deer came into a clearing just before the great oak. Two bucks guided a small group of deers, one at the front and one at the back. They paused to graze at the filling feast before them. As quietly as I could, I nocked an arrow and took aim… released… and watched the arrow weave through the trees, the silent runes on it working to my advantage. It struck true. I quickly nocked another arrow and fired again, hitting another deer, as the herd panicked and ran through the forest.

I started down.


End file.
